The specific aims of the Data Acquisition Core will be: 1) To provide EEHSR investigators with the resources necessary to train interviewers, to schedule interview sessions according to project protocols, and to conduct, edit and code data from completed interviews; 2) To maintain a survey panel of community-based primary care physicians as a source of preliminary data for new projects concerning continuing medical education and the delivery of primary and rheumatologic care for arthritis patients; and 3) To serve as a data acquisition facility for future investigations in arthritis- related educations, epidemiological, and health services research. Using the expertise of Core personnel, we anticipate the continued attainment of the above objectives by maintaining a cadre of well-trained interviewers and other resources for data acquisition.